Dream League Radiant
by MagicEmperor
Summary: Epcot City is the most dangerous metropolis in Calisota, but the Dream League are here to help people and beat up some bad guys (and girls)! What do a brainy English girl, an ill-tempered duck and his obscenely rich uncle, a bubbly mermaid, a circus bear, and an operatic beauty have in common? They're all part of the same team. Dream League, dream on!
1. Preface (Remain seated please)

(Permanecer sentados por favor.)

Greetings, programs!

 ** _DREAM LEAGUE RADIANT_** **PREFACE**

The "Dream League" concept was first created by Joseph Label and Andi "HeffyDoodle" W., who were administrators of a Disney role-playing forum, long defunct. The forum had Disney characters repurposed (unauthorized, of course!) as superheroes, supervillains, and civilians. Most of the characters featured in _Dream League Radiant_ were created by the role-players of said forum (such as Dreamchild and Sunshine). Other characters were simply adapted from Disney without having a fan-created alias or superpower to go along with them (such as Duck Avenger). Others were a combination of "official and fan creation" (the Masked Mallard). All of that having been said, the original role-players will be credited when their characters are used.

The Dream League's version of The United States of America has 51 states, including Calisota, the state that houses Epcot City, Duckburg, and other landmarks. It's also worth noting that, in the Dream League's world, humans and anthropomorphic animals coexist. There are no "cartoon" characters contrasting with "live-action" characters, though some characters will be sillier than others. So, will the Dream League be an all hand-animated thing in your mind or all CGI?

The series will be collective rated T, even though some individual chapters may earn a K+ rating. This is a family-friendly series that won't overstep a soft PG-13 at the most.

Finally, this series is a reboot of the previous Dream League series, _Ultimate_ Dream League. Please note that this canon is totally separate from the old one, despite some similarities and reused characters.

Should you choose to read beyond this page, I thank you heartily! Take it easy!

Onward to _Dream League Radiant_!

-Joseph


	2. Issue 0 - Supernova

Rated T for Teens.

* * *

 **Issue #0 - "Supernova"**

Written by Joseph Label.

Based on characters created by The Walt Disney Company.

Concept created by Andi "HeffyDoodle" W. and Joseph.

* * *

 _I know what you're expecting. I can_ literally _read your thoughts. You expect me to begin this bedtime story just like any other. You think this story begins with, "Once upon a time." Ah, but you're mistaken, silly! Tonight's story begins with…_ **Once upon a star.**

 **OXFORD, ENGLAND**

 **UNITED KINGDOM**

 **-SEVERAL YEARS AGO-**

Marvelous things happen across the world at any given time. There are adventures in jungles, undersea journeys, and missions through outer space. The world—no—the entire galaxy is one, big map to explore.

But one particularly curious girl had an imagination powerful enough to explore jungles, the sea, and outer space, and she could do all of that without leaving her room.

The little girl, with eyes bright and blue like a clear, sunny sky, grinned like adorable swiss cheese. She lost a lot of her baby teeth, but that didn't stop her from smiling to her grandmother. She sat on her bed with her legs crossed.

"Grandmuuuuum!" she pleaded. She knew her grandmother was teasing her, so she was more tickled than irritated. "You stopped!"

"Oh, hm," the old Englishwoman, seated near her granddaughter, murmured after pretending to doze off. "Did I?"

"YES!" The girl, in her white jammies, excitedly flapped her hands on the bed's topmost blanket. "Tell me the rest! Tell me, Grandmum!"

The grandmother, whose wrinkled face and turned-up nose betrayed a sharp wit, adjusted her brown glasses while grinning, revealing thin, yellowed teeth. "If you insist, young lady! Now, where was I…?"

She again took up the big, sparkly book that was really a graphic novel, not a traditional fairytale. The plot was predictable to a jaded adult but enchanting and engaging to a youngster. It was about a girl who was born on a distant star, and though different from other space-traveling children across the Milky Way, she earned the respect and love from other people by using her weird superpowers to protect and defend. Sort of like _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ meets _Superman_ , the grandmother thought.

It took the grandmother a solid half-hour to get through the story because she frequently paused to answer the girl's questions. She was always such a curious child. At some point, the old woman surprised the girl by loudly narrating an illustrated supernova.

"BOOM!" she bellowed.

"AAHH!" the girl shrieked, falling back on her pillow.

They both laughed gaily until a knock made them straighten up. The door opened enough for an enormous, gray, anthropomorphic bird to lean inside for a peek. Her eyelashes were long and fluttery. Her maid's apron snugly fitted around her broad, feathered breast. She glanced between the girl and the old woman.

"Begging your pardon," she said. She spoke English fluently despite a heavy French accent. "Madame Burroughs, I heard a commotion. Are you two all right?"

"For goodness' sake, my dear." The old woman shook her head gently, wearing a teasing smile. "You can call me by my first name, you know."

The maid opened the door fully as she walked inside. "Yes, Catherine, but I feel more comfortable—"

The little girl hopped to her feet and bounced ecstatically on the bed, pointing to Catherine as she interrupted the maid. "Grandmum was doing a super... nova!"

"And a _supernova_ ," Catherine added to the maid, "is an explosion following the end of a star's life. It's the final curtain for a star!"

"And—and Nova Girl and her friends escaped the explosion!" The girl plopped back down on the bed and giggled triumphantly.

The maid's smile had some charm, but there was no mistaking some annoyance in her big, cute eyes. Like many of her kind, her eyes were big and white with black pupils. "Oh! A funny misunderstanding, yes. Ha. Thank you for clarifying. Well, I had to make sure. Good night, Madame Burroughs and Miss—"

The girl urgently waved her right hand. "Wait, Ms. Oiseau! Can Dad say goodnight to me?"

The maid shook her head. "I'm so sorry, but he's busy. And he told me to not disturb him under… _any_ circumstance."

"Oh…" The girl looked disappointed yet unsurprised. "What about Mum?"

"She's working in her study. She, too, doesn't wish to be disturbed." The bird's forced smile dissipated. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, pooh." The girl crossed her tiny arms on her chest and pouted.

Catherine leered at the open door, biting back some choice words for her granddaughter's habitually inattentive parents.

"But," Ms. Oiseau perkily said, "you have no need to be sad! They may be busy, but your grandmother, and of course me, will wish you good night! Whatever happens, you _will_ sleep with a good night's wish!"

Catherine resumed her warm demeanor just in time. "Yes. Fine idea."

The girl smiled widely, missing teeth and all. "Ohhh, lovely! Thank you, Ms. Oiseau! I'm so happy you live with us!"

The unexpected compliment caught the bird by surprise. She blushed so hard, even the feathers on her cheeks couldn't conceal it. "Oh! You're welcome, _ma chèrie_. Ahem. Good night, Madame Burroughs, and _Miss_ Burroughs." She bowed to them, her beautiful feathers and eyelashes reflecting the dim light gracefully. Once she closed the door behind her, the grandmother and her grandchild were again left alone.

It took about ten more minutes for Catherine to finish the story. As she read the final panels, her voice was soft and warm, perfect for drifting a child off to Slumberland. "'… And thus, Nova Girl and her friends lived happily ever after, even as they fought crime across the galaxy for years to come. The End.' There, I finished the story."

The old woman paused. She smiled helplessly, knowing what she'd see when looking up. "… And you're not asleep, I presume." She glanced up to the happy girl with missing teeth.

"No. Hehe."

"Hah-hah! You'll have to sleep eventually, you know." Catherine closed the book and got up to return it to the shelf. "My mother never read comic books to me when I was your age. I was… conditioned into believing that they rot the brain. But I must say, these books are rather charming."

The girl's blue eyes followed her. "What books did great-grandmum read?"

" _The Secret Garden_. _The Wizard of Oz_. Big books! Sometimes without illustrations—all words and no pictures."

The girl grimaced at the idea. "I _like_ pictures!"

"Indeed!" The old woman took her seat again. "Oh. You're still awake, so I might as well ask you something. My love, earlier today, you said I was your best friend."

"'Cause you are!"

"'Because,' now!"

"Sorry. _Because_ you are."

"That's proper. Oh, bless your heart. Thank you. But what about the students in your school?"

"…" The girl's enthusiasm was smothered.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't… talk to them."

"You don't?"

"Not really. They don't talk to me and I don't talk to them."

The old woman paused. "I'm delighted to be your best friend, and you're certainly mine. But… I also want you to have more friends. Do you know what I mean? More."

With some anxiety, the girl looked to those old eyes. "Yes."

"You deserve to have good, loyal, strong friends!"

The girl beamed. "Like Nova Girl?!"

Catherine chuckled. "I don't think anyone in the world is _that_ strong! And I don't know anyone who can fly. But you're a special girl. I assure you, I was also lonely in my youth, and that's precisely why I want you to be happy with good friends. Friends to laugh with. Friends to help, who will help you. Friends you can trust. Friends that make you happy, like how you make them happy."

The girl shrugged then nodded. "All right. I'll try."

"That's my girl! Now, without further ado, I think _you_ should be off to sleep."

The girl's blue eyes widened. "Oh! Wait! I forgot to—"

"Oho, I have to put my foot down on this, my dear. I would adore faffing about all night, but now you must sleep."

"But—"

"Ah-ah-ah." Catherine wagged her finger.

"Please, then, may I show you something tomorrow? I just learned. I can do something… really _cool_." She grinned.

Cathrine chuckled. "' _Cool_?' Is that a proper word for a gentlewoman? Hmm. I suppose. That is a curious entreaty. Very well! You may show me your 'trick' tomorrow!"

"Oh, thank you, Grandmum!" The girl instantly relaxed. She snuggled against the pillow, her yellow hair ruffling against it. "I have an extra-special power!"

"Of course you do," Catherine said, just about to leave the room.

"I can move things with my mind!"

The grandmother raised an eyebrow. She was expecting the girl to say something like, 'I have the Power of Love,' or, 'I pretend to jump like Nova Girl.' Or something. "Ah-ha! Oh, I think those comics have seeped into your head."

Just before the old woman could touch the switch, the girl spoke to her one more time. "Grandmum?"

"Yes?"

"… You _are_ my best friend, you know. I love you."

The old woman's smile was as warm as her cheeks. "I love you, too, Alice. With all my heart. But please find more friends. Good friends who will love you for who you are."

"Hehe. I promise I'll try to find friends! Good night, Grandmum!"

"Good night, my little dream child." Catherine flipped the switch and cast comforting darkness upon the room. She gently closed the door behind her.

The girl closed her eyes and waited to peacefully fall asleep.

"Alice?" asked a distant but familiar voice.

She opened her eyes, baffled. "Hm?"

"Alice!" The voice called out, louder and impatient.

She was stuck in the past, but the voice came from the _present_. Once she figured this out, she widened her eyes and tried to shatter her daydream, but—


	3. Issue 1 - This Happy Place

Rated T for Teens.

* * *

 **Issue #1 – "To All Who Come to This Happy Place…"**

Written by Joseph Label.

Based on characters created by The Walt Disney Company.

Concept created by Andi "HeffyDoodle" W. and Joseph.

* * *

"ALICE!" exclaimed the mushy voice of a middle-aged man.

Just a moment prior to the teacher's outburst, the girl was mentally cast back some years ago, younger and missing teeth. But the voice catapulted her back to reality, where she was once again a twelve-year-old girl. She properly straightened herself and faced the instructor, ignoring the mocking chuckles from her fellow students.

With the Queen's English, she replied, "Oh. I'm listening."

 **ST. BLAIR ACADEMY ~ MR. PIGG'S MATHEMATICS CLASS**

 **EPCOT CITY, CALISOTA**

 **USA**

 **-PRESENT DAY-**

The pink and pudgy math teacher rolled his eyes and flared his large, piggish nostrils, which was natural for him because he literally was a pig. He snorted twice before speaking. "Ms. Burroughs… I give you props for scoring one hundred _and five_ percent on the recent exam. I'm guessing this _easy_ material bores you, but could you at least _pretend_ to respect me? Focus." His hooved hands fiddled with the whiteboard pen as he teased the human student.

"Indeed, I was rude," the girl admitted with a nod. "I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect at all. It's just… it's such a _beautiful_ day outside… I was lost in my thoughts." She looked down to her desk's surface, embarrassed.

Gone was the instructor's stern expression. "Thank you. Apology accepted. Class is dismissed, anyway. But, everybody, don't forget to do your homework! Some of you have missed deadlines this past week, and I don't accept late work. Aaaaand about that past exam, some of you really dwindled. I have office hours available, I answer emails, _and_ this Academy has tutors. Get help! I _know_ you can do better!"

"Why bother?" quipped a snide girl from the far back. "We're not gonna score 105% like _Forehead_ over there."

This insult got some of the kids to laugh. Alice gently sighed as she packed her handled book bag, officially made by St. Blair Academy. But she looked to her teacher when he addressed the bully.

"No, you won't score as high as _Alice_ , young lady, because your attitude is garbage." His grin was insufferably smug to the rude student. He wagged his hard, hooved fingers to the brat. "And if you have a garbage attitude, you can only turn in garbage work. So, shovel out the garbage thinking and stop blaming others for your laziness."

The student flicked back her bleached blonde hair and scoffed. "Tch. Whatever."

Alice waited for most of her fellow students—mostly humans, some ducks, and one skunk—to leave. The bully made sure to mutter "Teacher's pet" to Alice as she walked away.

Leaving her book bag behind, Alice approached her teacher just as he finished packing his own briefcase.

"I _am_ sorry, Mr. Pigg," she said. "I'm very fond of this subject, and you teach so well. I…" She twiddled her fingers meekly. "I have a lot on my mind, I suppose."

"You're a good kid, Alice," said Mr. Pigg. He was taller and wider than her, but his bright, pearly-white smile was comforting. "I won't hold it against you, but… I noticed you looking sad and distant."

She tried to hide her vulnerability by glancing away.

"It's none of my business, but if you're… depressed—I mean—if it gets too much, this Academy _does_ have a counselor. There's no shame in seeing one, you know."

"Thank you, sir. I will remember that."

The pig nodded. He always thought that her vibrantly blue eyes were more noticeable than either her big forehead or her yellow hair.

"Sure!" he said with a snort. "Now, if there's nothing further, the love of my life is waiting for me."

She beamed. "Oh, your wife?"

"Even better, a _sandwich_! See you tomorrow, Alice." He clicked his briefcase shut and happily trotted off. The curled tail peeking through that tiny hole in his pants wobbled with each merry step.

"Goodbye, Mr. Pigg!" She waved to him and was the last to leave the room. She _almost_ stepped out the door… when she noticed the book bag she forgot. It remained on her desk, almost taunting her to "do it."

She couldn't. She shouldn't. Not in public. But she was all alone. She looked around and _mentally searched_ for anyone nearby. No one.

Making sure she was alone, she smiled softly as she stared at the bag. She reached out an under-handed point then wiggled her index finger with a 'come here' gesture. The bag levitated and quickly yet elegantly drifted to her, like a ghost. She caught it perfectly, just as she _thought_ it would. She _thought_ it would and, with mental powers, she _willed_ it.

From a pocket in her uniform jacket, she pulled out her smartphone with wrapped-up earbuds. In the next moment, she listened to live radio, cheering herself up with music chosen by the station's eccentric deejay.


	4. Issue 2 - Welcome!

Rated T for Teens. **  
**

* * *

 **Issue # 2 - "... Welcome!"  
**

Written by Joseph Label

Based on characters and concepts created by The Walt Disney Company.

* * *

Alice knew she was on the right station because the deejay's voice and manic enthusiasm were unmistakable.

" **GOOD AFTERNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, EPCOT CITY!** This is your old pal, Gene E., and comin' up is another classic for us dinosaurs: 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World.' No kidding! I want to meet the guy who DOESN'T wanna rule the world! I know what would happen if _I_ ruled the world—I'd buy sixty elephants and ninety-five white Persian monkeys. Why? Bud. Because I would rule the world. And who could stop me? Hmm? My money would be on the Dream League. I'd count on _them_ to _save_ our world, yessssss. Not everybody's a fan of them—y'know, it's the whole vigilante thing—but, me? I think they really help. Come on, how can you stay mad at a bear?! He's a cutie-patootie!" The song started playing. "Eh, that's enough gab from ME! Enjoy the tune and enjoy the rest of your day, Epcot City! Please don't create any more supervillains. We _just_ had the Mayor's front yard cleaned up from the last attack from… The Dung Beetle!"

* * *

 _Well, thank you very much, Mr. Gene E. I appreciate the 'shout out,' to use a colloquialism. True, as a founding member of the Dream League, our methods seem to be controversial, so we appreciate any public support we can earn. Hee-hm! I love this song! Hmmm-hmm-hmm… I can't sing to save my life, but I'm humming along anyway. Speaking of ninety-five monkeys and elephants, no, we don't have those. But, as Mr. Gene E. had just said, we_ do _have a bear. A young bear. His name is Bongo, and he is an adorable, lovely friend! He has astounding strength and dexterity. Hm, me? No, my powers aren't so physical. I can use my super brain to practice telekinesis. And the like. Hehe._

 _…_ _Oh, dear. I_ was _satisfied when I used my powers to retrieve my case, but now I regret that. I generally don't use my talents so carelessly. After all, I telekinetically moved an object in a classroom! I could have been discovered. But... it felt soothing to be in charge for once, and not at the mercy of classroom embarrassment._

 _Now, let me see. Where was I—OH! Hello, you. Where are my manners? I should formally introduce myself. My name is Alice Burroughs. I'm a student attending St. Blair Academy, a prestigious boarding school in the rather eventful Epcot City. I'm a twelve-year-old girl, human, from Oxford, but now I'm here in Calisota, one of the fifty-one United States of America. Yes, as you know, it's that West Coast state, the one above California but below Oregon._

 _I do enjoy being in America, so very much! Yes, there are bullies and disagreeable people in this school—and widespread in Epcot City—but I've kept my promise to Grandmum. I made good friends. Furthermore, I try to finish my homework as soon as possible. I earn consistent_ _ **A**_ _s. I love English—I_ am _from Oxford, you know!—AND math, if you can believe it. Most people only favor one or the other. With my insistence and my parents' influence, I managed to have a single dormitory room all to myself. I'm quite accustomed to living in my private room in this boarding school. It's an ideal life for a boarding school student._

 _But… that's my life as a STUDENT. Hmhm! When I'm requested by my_ other _friends, I turn my heart to a rather… different cause. Now, just to get to the privacy of my room…_

Still listening to the song, Alice glanced out of the long, rectangular window in one of the school's many corridors. As she looked at skyscrapers underneath a surprisingly clear day, two male students watched her and whispered to each other. One of them even thumbed toward her.

"There she is. Alice."

The other boy replied, "I heard she has an IQ of 300!"

"Whoa…"

The two boys watched her exit the building. Alice didn't hear them because she was listening to the song. She usually could've listened to their thoughts, if she really wanted to, but she was distracted.

 _Alice,_ she thought to herself, _please stop feeling sad. You must focus on the remainder of the day. Perhaps I'll be contacted by my_ other _friends. Today seems to be slow, but a crisis can happen at any moment._

She was mindful of where she was walking, but she still gazed out the windows as she passed them.

 _It's so curious to think that my friends are out there, somewhere. Actually, I think I'll practice some educated guesswork. My mind cannot reach them from_ this _great of a distance, but I'm certain I can assume what's happening to them, and where they are now…_

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Dreamchild created by Joseph**

 **10 Things I Will Miss About Mom: #1 - She introduced me to Disney. She watched _Silly Symphonies_ as she carried me, and on my second birthday, she gifted me a VHS collection of Disney animated shorts. This began my lifelong love for Donald Duck.**


	5. Issue 3 - Tougher and Kinder

Rated T for Teens.

* * *

 **Issue # 3 – "Tougher Than the Toughies, Smarter than the Smarties and… Kinder than the Kindies?"**

* * *

 _Yes. For instance, I know Mr. McDuck and his secretary are currently at the Money Bin, they must be. That building is Mr. McDuck's pride and joy—it serves as both a vault and Mr. McDuck's primary office. You ought to see that Money Bin! It's simply MASSIVE! Being some cubic acres in mass, the richest duck in the world spares no expense when it comes to personal security. As for anything else, well, he can be rather stingy. To put it politely._

 _While Mr. McDuck is a… duck, his secretary is a human lady. Like me! And she has a gorgeous singing voice. …_ _ **UN-**_ _like me. Oh, pooh. I'm a dodgy singer, I confess. Not everybody is meant to be an opera diva._

* * *

 **THE MONEY BIN ~ SCROOGE MCDUCK'S OFFICE**

 **DUCKBURG, CALISOTA**

 **USA**

Mr. Scrooge McDuck himself, an anthropomorphic duck, sat on his chair, behind his surprisingly unglamorous desk. His elbows rested on his desk's blotter, and his feathered fingers locked together. His large, baby-blue eyes with the enormous black pupils stared down the unfortunate anthropomorphic lion seated on the desk's opposite side.

"John," the duck said with a thick Scottish accent. "What am I going to do with you?"

Of course, they were anthropomorphic animals, also known as Creatures. Humans and Creatures lived together in this hurricane of life.

The lion, who wore flagrantly bright gems on his rings to compensate for his mane-baldness, had almost given up trying to schmooze Scrooge. He didn't want to grovel. He really didn't want to grovel.

"Forgive me, Mr. McDuck! I may have been…" John frantically thought of a word from French to sound esteemed. "… _surexcité_ when I went _slightly_ overbudget…?"

Scrooge narrowed his big eyes in disbelief. "'Slightly?' 'SLIGHTLY?!' Are ye daft? You squandered your entire budget on the store's FRONT DESK!"

"Ah-haaa. So I did." John's confidence mentally jumped out the window. Too bad his body was trapped in reality. "I wanted the customers to, shall we say, feel… assured."

"With a LAVISH _DESK_?!" The old duck slammed his right fist on the blotter. "Look here," Scrooge said as he looked down to his desk. " _This_ is a desk. It's inexpensive and—curse me kilts, I just realized!" He looked at the clock and beamed. "Just look at the time!" He said to John, "You may go," with a casual smile.

"And I can—"

"You're fired." Again, the smile was casual.

"AAAHH?!"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Scrooge chuckled at his adorably mean-spirited teasing. "You've disappointed me too many times! My secretary will see you out." Then Scrooge thought to himself, _And then she'll fetch me my tea!_

John had a breakdown. He sat frozen in place as if he was a character in a movie and paused into freeze-frame.

Scrooge pressed the desk's intercom button, right next to the speaker. "Ms. Rose? Please escort John to the front doors." He closed his eyes and turned up his duckbill into a satisfied, happy expression as he waited for his secretary's acknowledgment.

It didn't come.

He looked at the speaker. Then he pressed the button again. "Ms. Rose…?"

The secretary was at her desk just outside the soundproof office, but she was taking a nap. Her head rested on her folded hands, on the desk's surface. Her locks of golden hair, vibrant like sunshine, blanketed much of the desk, and her face. Her nerdy, black-rimmed glasses sat beside her, waiting for the sleeping beauty to awaken. Even her shoes were off.

"Ms. Rose?" Scrooge's voice came from her desk's speaker. "Ms. Rooooose?"

The secretary's eyes fluttered open. She rose up and stretched, yawning herself out of a deep nap.

The duck's voice finally got annoyed. "Is she sleeping?! Faaaan-TAST-ic! MS. ROSE. Escort John to the entrance!"

The secretary's almond-shaped eyes opened wide. "OH. OH!" She pressed the button and sweetly said, "I'll be right in!"

She rapidly corrected her hair and tied it into a high-rise ponytail. With her shoes and glasses back in place, she briskly walked into the lion's den.

Wait, no. It's the _duck's_ den in this Money Bin. There was a lion when she stepped into the room, but he looked like he was in suspended animation.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, sir," said the impossibly beautiful, if dorky, secretary.

Even though she wore flat shoes, she had a prominent height. The young woman looked like she was six feet on the dot, if not _just_ under it. She towered over nearly any other worker in the Money Bin. A black pencil skirt hugged her fetching waist, and a fluffy blouse of gray fitted her torso splendidly. Her purple eyes somehow complemented her clean, light skin.

She was **Briar Rose** , a beautiful and compassionate secretary.

"Sleeping on the job, Ms. Rose?" inquired the old duck.

She blushed and stretched her lips in awkwardness. "Umm. I…"

"Never mind!" her boss said with a wink. "Ye'd better take John away before he has an aneurysm."

Ms. Rose did just that. She even comforted the fired lion as she walked with her hand gently pushing his back, from the office to the elevator, all the way to ground floor's entrance. He responded to the environment, but his face was still frozen in shock.

"Well, here we are. When you walk past these doors, I want you to know that life continues! I know you'll find your way soon."

He didn't react at all, facially. He just walked away.

She awkwardly waved to him, even though he didn't see it. "Goodbye!"

Back in the office, Scrooge stood up and donned his top hat after rolling the brim along both arms. He smirked over his shoulder when he heard Briar Rose return with a tea set. "You _were_ sleeping on the job, Ms. Rose."

She couldn't deny it because she yawned a magnificently big yawn. She brushed tears from her eyes. "Yes, and I'm sorry, Mr. McDuck. I was busy… well… last night… oh, you know what I mean."

"Aye." Scrooge nodded as he properly faced her.

The old duck, like _many_ Creature ducks, didn't wear pants, and that was totally legal. His large, webbed feet were fitted with spats. His frock coat, which had big cuffs, a belt, and a collar, were just like his desk—they probably weren't what you'd expect the richest person in the world to wear, but they looked just fine and worked just fine for him. Only his black top hat with a red band, along with his brown cane with a gold tip, suggested he was anything like a duck equivalent to Moneybags from the Monopoly game.

He was **Scrooge McDuck** , the richest duck in the world.

"I understand your fatigue, Ms. Rose. Your… 'FRIEND' stayed up late last night, heh-heh. But, ehm, I would prefer if ye stole a few winks away from tea time—"

"Of course," said Ms. Rose. Her voice was soft and soothing, but not sultry or brainless. "I know how much you treasure your tea."

"I _do_!" Scrooge grinned. "Nutmeg tea! Ahh, nothing but a cup of this _rare_ blend to lift my spirits."

Ms. Rose raised a thick, dark eyebrow. "Your spirits seem lifted after you terminated that lion."

"Bah! Pay him no mind!" Scrooge said between sipping his tea. Ms. Rose wasn't allowed any, because the tea was exclusively _medicinal_ to him. Somehow. "Did you not notice his rings?"

"How could I miss them? Hehe."

"His gems pale in comparison to the treasures from _your_ homeland! Do you remember—"

Briar Rose bright her index finger to her full, pursed lips, signaling Scrooge to keep his voice down.

"Sorry! I get excited when I remember those jewels, which you have donated to… 'OUR FRIENDS.'"

The secretary stifled a chuckle. "Yes. The workday is almost over. I wonder if we—OUR FRIENDS will be called."

Scrooge took another sip of his pungent tea. "It's been a slow day for _that_ line of 'work,' Ms. Rose. But ye never know when duty calls."

Scrooge glanced out of the window, toward the sky. "How fortunate it is that Duckburg is so close to Epcot City."

Ms. Briar Rose stared at his cup of tea, wondering what the blend actually tasted like.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **ANSWERS!**

 **This time, every question being answered came from JOHNHAMMOND1993.**

1\. **Is Scrooge the original Alan Young version or the David Tennant version? Also, is Genie the Robin Williams version?  
** Scrooge McDuck, in _Dream League Radiant_ , is being written with both Alan Young AND David Tennant in mind. This might be crazy, and I might fail, but I'm incorporating traits from both versions of the character ("Curse me kilts!" brings to mind Alan Young, but "Fantastic!" is from Tennant). I want the reader to choose whatever voice they prefer and read with it, so that's part of why I'm doing this. Wanna know something I found astounding? Alan Young wasn't the first person to voice Scrooge, nor was he the second! Rest in peace, sir.

As for Gene E., Robin Williams all the way. I've yet to watch the remake. Gene E. is an unseen radio deejay, and I'm pretty sure he's human, just with Genie's manic personality. Again, rest in peace.

2\. **Are those two boys who commented on Alice (from Issue #2) important to the story or are they just background characters?  
** The boys are just background characters. I was trying to move Alice along and not get bogged down by students who will be important later but don't need to be introduced now.

3\. **Is your profile pic Ariel as La Sirenetta?**  
This question made me grin! (At the time of writing and submitting this chapter, I had an avatar of Ariel with blue hair and skin, with bright red lips.) The answer is yes and no. To be precise, this is a screenshot from the actual film, _The Little Mermaid_ (1989). It's during the part of "Poor, Unfortunate Souls" when Ursula sings, "Larengix glaucitis/Et max laryngitis." Ariel is bathed in magical blueness. That's from the movie, so that's the "no" part.  
The "yes" part is, La Sirenetta is basically that, except for dark purple lips and golden irises in her eyes. Otherwise, yep, that is La Sirenetta, definitely. I got nothing to hide! Hannah and I ripped that off shamelessly! Mwaha! And to any new reader who doesn't know who "La Sirenetta" is, she was in the previous Dream League.  
Final bit of trivia: _La Sirenetta_ is Italian for _The Little Mermaid._

Happy birthday, Disneyland!


End file.
